prisonbreakfandomcom-20200222-history
Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2 (episode)
"Riots, Drills and the Devil, Part 2" is the seventh episode of the first season of Prison Break and the seventh episode overall. It featured Michael rescuing Sara from inmates and the National Guard arriving to quell the riot. Storyline In Fox River , demanding from the police.]] Michael goes through the pipes of the prison to rescue Dr. Tancredi from the Sick Bay in which she is surrounded by rioters. Lincoln is led by another prisoner, Turk, who he believes knows where Michael is. Turk is in fact under the employ of Agent Kellerman, and takes Lincoln to a quiet, out-of-bounds place and tries to kill him. However Lincoln manages to kill him before he can do any real damage. Meanwhile, back in Michael's and Sucre's cell, T-Bag is keeping an eye on the guard who knows of their escape plan, while making crude remarks about his daughter. John Abruzzi enters the hole and helps Sucre with breaking down the wall, their respective strict religious beliefs adding a second dimension to the plot as they are drilling through the devil. While they are in the pipes, Sara asks how Michael knows about the pipes and he replies by saying he's had PI duties removing chemical waste. Abruzzi and Sucre manage to break down the wall and laugh in excitement. Michael and Sara manage to get to an exit of the prison but a sniper brings his sights onto Michael, though he is unable to shoot until Sara is free. Michael urges Sara to go, and ducks out as she does, leaving the prisoners chasing them to take the bullet. As they rush back to their cells, Michael and Lincoln hug each other, as both were scared they'd lose each other. Whilst in Michael's cell, the team discuss what to do with the guard. Everyone but T-Bag want to keep him alive. However, T-Bag kills him anyway, stabbing him in the stomach, then chucking him over the balcony. Westmoreland becomes the last person to see Bob alive. Sara asks a colleague whether PI ever did the chemical waste clearouts. When he replies that they haven't, Sara becomes suspicious of Michael. Veronica Donovan Outside the prison, Veronica and Nick arrive in Washington D. C. and receive a piece of information from one of Nick's associates, a private detective. He has traced the anonymous phone call alleging Lincoln's crime. The payphone is next to the building of the company the Vice President uses. The phone rings and tells them that they're dead. Nervous, they run away from the payphone. Trivia * This is the first and only episode where Lincoln is seen in Gen Pop (General Population). * This is the first episode where Sara is seen treating patients in Sick Bay. * This is the first episode in the series in which regular cast member Paul Adelstein (who plays Agent Kellerman) did not appear. *This is the second episode that didn't show the whole main cast. This happened first in Pilot. * The fictional Fox News broadcast in the episode describes Fox River State Penitentiary as a "Level 5" institution. On the other hand, in the series pilot, the judge, who convicted Michael Scofield, states that Fox River is a "Level 1" facility. In the state of Illinois, "Level 1" is the highest, while "Level 6" has the highest level of security in terms of federal prisons. * The song "Styles Of Beyond" is used in the opening of the episode. Category:Season One Episodes